i got my son back
by Bonasena
Summary: Mac's mother come to visit and meets Christine for the first time.
Mac had had a long week with a tough double murder that was finally solved. Mac left the office at around 6.30 pm after he had finished the paperwork and handled it over to the DA.

It is now around 7.15 pm. He comes in to the apartment and goes straight to the kitchen after taking his shoes of and empting his pockets. He takes a cold beer from the refrigerator and go to his computer. He opens his computer. He has been some busy with work over the past week that he had totally forgot about his mother's birthday to day. He also got into an argument with Christine a few days ago because of work. He knew she was right when she told him he always chooses work over her. This time they had planned to have dinner together on their 1-year anniversary for their relationship but Mac had to work on the case because Jo had to go some school play with her daughter Ellie. Christine had told him that he must learn how to say no to Jo. He always says yes to take her shift every time she has to go to something with her kids. Mac knew Christine was right in the moment he started to argue with her that he could just tell her not to be there for her kids. He knew that was not what Christine asked him to. Al she asked him was to sometimes prioritize their relationship. He hasn't spoken with Christine since that argument. They had planned long time ago to spend this weekend together at his places but know when he is sitting in front of his computer and waiting for her he isn't sure she will come. Mac knows that even when his love life is a mess there is one woman he can't disappoint. His mother. He opens skype on his computer and calls his mother.

"hi mom." He says when she answers his call.

"hey Mac. how you doing?"

"okay." He simply answerer, but he knows that she can see that it isn't completely true.

"what is wrong sweetie?"

"nothing mom, its fine. I just want to say happy birthday."

"thanks sweetheart. How is it going in the lab?"

"okay. Busy as always." His mother smiles. Then he hears the front door to his apartment being unlocked and opened.

"you have visitors?" Millie asks.

"I guess so."

He hears Christine's familiar steps in the entrances and smiles.

"it's a friend. It's okay. How are you doing?" Mac asks.

Millie starts talking about what she has been doing over the past few weeks. Mac is focused on his mom talking when Christine comes in. she walks over and gives him a soft kiss on the top of his head and walks away. Millie stops talking.

"who was that?"

"hmm… my girlfriend Christine." Mac look back after Christine but she has already disappeared out to the kitchen.

"that is the special girl you were talking about last Christmas?"

Mac smiles and nods.

"yes. Her brother is an old friend of me. He died years ago and I lost contact with Christine, but she contacted me again a year ago."

"she seems nice."

Mac can't stop smiling.

"she is."

Christine comes in to the living room with a glass of water. She isn't saying anything. She walks by him over to the couch.

"hey Christine could you come over here?"

Christine walks over to him.

"sure I thought you were having a meeting?"  
"no I'm talking with my mom." She looks surprised about that. She walks over to him with hesitation. He takes her hand and pulls her in to him.

"mom this is my girlfriend Christine."

He introduces.

"hi nice to finally meet you." Millis says.

"nice to meet you too." Christine says and puts an arm around Macs shoulders.

"so you are the girl he has been hiding for a year?"

"hey its earlier than normal." Mac defend himself. Millie nods.

"that's right."

"you normally don't introduce your girlfriend to your mom within the first year?"

Mac look up at Christine with a little shy smile and shakes his head.

"nope."

"no I think the standard is within the first 3 years."

Christine look surprised at Mac.

"is it a good thing or a bad thing that you introduce me this early?"

"well… a really good thing." Mac and Christine look at each other with a big smile. Millie haven't seen her son smile like that for a very long time.

"okay my boy go be with that beautiful woman next to you. We can talk another day."

"but mom its your birthday."

"yes and I had 75 other birthdays also Mac. go be with Christine."

"okay. Happy birthday mom. See you." Millie hangs up. Mac look up at Christine. She is just looking at him without saying anything.

"what?" mac says with a confused look. "you are creeping me out right now."

"have anyone ever told you how much you are like mom?"

Mac just chuckles and stands up and walk to the kitchen with the empty beer bottle. Christine follows him.

"I'm serious. You are a lot like your mom."

"good or bad?" he asks with a teasing tone. They are standing across from each other.

"I'm not sure yet." She says with no signs of sarcasm. He looks at her confused.

"what do you mean?"

"she puts your happiness over her birthday just like you put others happiness over yours. It's really nice and sweet..."

"but?" Mac asks and walks over at wrap his arms around her.

"but also very annoying when I want to spend a night with my boyfriend."

She gives him a soft kiss.

"I know I'm a terrible son to my mom and I'm a terrible boyfriend to you."

"no you're not and I still love you and I can see your mom does too." She kisses him again.

Mac smiles and walks away from her. He is standing with his back to her and looking out the window. It is snowing. Christine walks over to him.

"I actually didn't think you would come over this weekend."

She leans her head against the back of his should and wraps her hands around him.

"why not?"

"because I thought you were still mad at me for that argument."

"no it was just a silly argument. I missed you too much."

He turns around to face her and warp his arms around her to hold her impossibly close.

"I missed you too." He says with a very soft voice that tells her that he truly means every word. He gives her a soft kiss.

"so I was thinking… do you have any plans for Christmas? I mean it is Christmas in 2 weeks."

"no why? I was thinking I want to be with you but otherwise no."

"what would you say about my mom coming and we could spend Christmas with her?"

Christine nods.

"that sounds like a great idea."

Mac is surprised about that.

"you don't want to spend Christmas with your own family?"

"and being interrogated about you and about married and kids by my uncle and… pretty much my entire family? no thanks."

Mac chuckles.

"kids? married?" Christine nods.

"hmm… they have been asking about that since we had been dating for 6 months. I would like to get away from that just for one time."

She walks away from him and take a glass of water and walks in to the living room. mac follows her.

"so I guess it wasn't Christmas with my mom you were thinking by getting away from family?" he looks at her with a daring smile. She just smiles without saying anything and turns on the TV.

 **December 21**

Doing an arrest of a man suspected for 2 murders Mac got in to a fight with the man. The suspected was a construction worker and he was working on the outside of a 3 floor building when Mac wanted to arrest him. The Man got in to a fight with Mac and mac got kicked of the scaffolding on the first floor. Mac suffered a serious concussion, a couple of brushed ribs and a broken hand, but surprisingly nothing else. Mac got to the ER and after that he was send home. He was only send home for Christmas because Christine promised she was going to stay with him all the time. Mac had argued that he did not need someone to keep an eye on him, but no one had listened to his opinion. Mac came come from the ER at around 5 pm yesterday. Christine had helped him to the couch. She went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water but before she came back in to the living room, he was already a sleep. She had just looked at him for a moment. He looked so peaceful when he was a sleep. She placed the glass on the table and decided to sleep with him on the couch.

 **December 22**

This morning Christine woke up at around 4 am by the absence of Mac next to her. She heard some noise from the kitchen and shortly after Mac came in to the living room again. he placed a glass with refreshed water on the table and laid down next to her and pretty soon got back to sleep.

At around 9 Christine woke up and went to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Mac was still asleep and there was no sign that he would wake up within the next few hours. She knew Mac's mother Millie would arrive at around 11 am so she still had a few hours to get ready to meet her future mother-in-law. Thinking of that scared her. What if she didn't like her? That would be the worst. If she didn't think Christine was good enough for her only son. After all Mac is her only son.

Christine is sitting with her computer and just relaxing. She is watching a movie on her computer with headphones on so she doesn't wake Mac op. she first tried to do some paperwork for the restaurant but realized she was too nervous about meeting Mac's mother that she couldn't focus.

It knocks on the door. Christine takes off her headphones and look over at Mac. he still sleeps so peaceful so she decides to let him sleep. She walks out to the door but as she passed by the mirror she realizes she is still wearing Mac's old marine t-shirt and his sweatshirt and her pj pants. She walks over and opens the door. Millie Taylor is standing outside meeting her with a big smile.

"you must be Christine?" she says.

"yes that's me. Nice to meet you."

"you too." They shake hands.

"Come on in."

Christine steps aside and let the elder woman in.

"where is you suitcase?" Christine asks.

"oh I checked in at my hotel before I came here."

"I though you where going to stay here?"

Millie laugh a little.

"no. Mac and I hadn't been living under the same roof since he was 17. It doesn't go well for more than 24 hours."

Millie takes of her coat.

"speaking of the devil, where is Mac? is he hiding from his old mom?"

Christine laugh a little. "No. no. he's a sleep."

Millie look surprised at her watch. "11 am and my son is a sleep?"

"yes he got a concussion yesterday at work."

Millie look even more shocked now. "so why is he home? Let me guess no one could convince him to go to the ER and get checked, right?" Christine smiles and nods. Millie shakes her head. She clearly knows her son's dislike for the hospital. They walk in to the living room. Millie look over at Mac. he is sleeping so peaceful.

"it's been a long time since I've seen my boy sleep so peaceful."

They walk to the kitchen together. Christine is making coffee for them.

"actually I got him to go to the ER and the doctor tried to convinced him to stay for the night but Mac refused. They only let him go because I promised I would stay with him, which he… surprised enough didn't like."

Millie smiles.

"it has nothing to do with you. I'm sure he loves to be with you. He just doesn't like people to care about him."

Christine places a cup in front of Millie and finish up the coffee.

"no I have noticed that. When he got shot he didn't like that I came to visit him every day. He is very proud."

"yeah that is a family weakness from his father.

Christine places the coffee on the table and sits down. They sit and talk for a while.

At around 5 pm Millie starts cooking dinner. She wants to make Mac's favorite meal from when he was a kid. She starts cooking and Christine is more than happy just to step aside and let the older woman do the cooking for once. At around 5.30 Mac wakes up and hear his moms voice from the kitchen. He gets up and walk to the kitchen.

"mom? When did you come?"

Both Christine and Millie look over at Mac.

"morning sleepyhead." Christine says. Mac walks over to hug his mom.

"hi mom." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then he steps over and wrap his arms around Christine.

"how long did I sleep?"

"almost 21 hours. So you don't need to sleep for the next 5 days." Mac look confused at her. "you normally only sleep 4 hours at night." She says with a smile.

"very funny." He stands behind her with his arms around her.

"what are you making mom?"

"what makes you think that I'm not the one cooking?" Christine asks and pretend to sound offended.

"the fact that I have been in the kitchen for 2 minutes without you kicking me out and the fact that it smells like my mom's best lasagna."

"I am making lasagna for you."

"so how did you sleep?" Christine asks.

"okay."

"how is the head?"

"fine. Until you two start talking and made it impossible to sleep."

Christine and Millie look surprised at each other.

"yeah nice try sweetie. We have been talking for the past few hours. So we didn't wake you up, and we have been very quiet." Christine says.

Mac laugh in disbelieve.

"you two? Quiet? Impossible."

"how can you know that?" Christine asks.

"because my job is to set up possible scenarios based on information about human behavior and physical evidences. I know both of you how is not quite and that combined can't equal quiet. Witch end up to not quiet."

"it must be the concussion talking because that made no senses." Millie says. Christine just laugh.

"mom how long to the dinner is ready?"

Millie look at the timer on the oven.

"about 20 minutes."

Mac nods.

"okay I go take a shower."

Mac gives Christine a kiss on the neck and disappears in to the bedroom. Christine look after Mac until he is gone in to the bathroom and has closed the door, then she look at Millie again and realize that Millie has just been looking at them all the time.

"what?" Christine says.

"you have given me my happy, smiling, laughing boy back."

Christine blush a little.

"I… I…" she doesn't know what to say to that.

"I haven't seen my son smiling like that. Being so relaxed for years. I never thought I would see him like that again. I knew last Christmas he visited me in Chicago and told me about you that you had to be very special, but… I never imagined that he would be like that again. like he where 11 years ago."

"I haven't changed him." Christine says.

"I know." Millie walk closer and embrace her.

"I know you haven't on purpose, but you have given me my happy son back. thanks"

She gives Christine a big hug.


End file.
